


Smile For Me

by Magic_and_Myths



Series: In Which  Jonah Beck's Dimples™ Fascinate His Soulmate [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Jonah Beck's Dimples™, Kindergarten, M/M, One-Shot, Yes I did just trademark that tag; you're all welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_and_Myths/pseuds/Magic_and_Myths
Summary: When his mother dropped the little boy off at Kindergarten, the woman knelt to his level and begged him to give her a smile. He had hugged her, kissed her cheek, and then had toddled off into the bright classroom. Yes, dear readers, believe it or not: there was a time when Jonah Beck simply did not smile.





	Smile For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cyrus Shack on Tumblr!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cyrus+Shack+on+Tumblr%21).



> Finally a new Jyrus fic, am I right?

"Funny holes," Mrs. Beck squeaked out, her manicured nails biting harshly into the flesh of her palms. "He called them  _funny holes_?"

 

"It does seem," said the adolescent therapist, in a tone crafted to quell the worrying of a parent, "that Jonah believes they are holes."

 

"They're  _dimples_."

 

It would seem that the parent's worry was _not_ quelled.

 

"I am aware of that, Mrs. Beck. It is your son that is confused. I suggest that you present him with media that portrays dimpled characters, and have him spend time with relatives that share the trait. But, Mrs. Beck," the therapist clears his throat, and presents his client's mother with a look drenched in sympathy,

 

"It would be in your best interest to allow the acceptance of his dimples to come naturally."

 

* * *

 

 

Six-year-old Jonah Beck squirmed around on the kitchen stool, shoving messy spoonfuls of Fruit Loops into his petite mouth. His mother watched the little boy blink at the television across the room, seemingly in unamusement. Disney Channel was blaring the theme song to Phineas and Ferb, and Jonah was dressed in Phineas and Ferb pajamas so he  _had_ to be amused. He had practically begged his mother for the twenty dollar sleepwear set. And yet...

Candace shouted to her mother that Phineas and Ferb were making a title sequence. Jonah made a wheezing sound at the bottom of his throat that died almost immediately after it had begun. Mrs. Beck place a hand over her mouth and attempted to even her breath. Her baby boy had just attempted to  _laugh_.

 

"Come on, squirt," she said, running a shaking hand through Jonah's hair. "Time to get dressed for the big day."

 

* * *

 

 

Mrs. Beck could see in her son's eyes that he was happy. He didn't smile--he never did--but his eyes were shining as he glanced around the brightly decorated hallway. His mother smiled at his excitement, eventually pausing in front of a poster-strewn classroom door. A mustachioed, kind-looking man, opened the door and smiled at them. Mrs. Beck knelt to Jonah's level and opened up her arms for a hug. Jonah fell into her immediately, but stiffened upon hearing her murmur:

"This is your first time away from home for so long. Won't you give me a smile?"

 

Jonah gave his mother a quick peck on the cheek in response, then toddled into the bright classroom. Mrs. Beck released a tired huff of breath, then rose to her feet to greet the man giving her an empathetic gaze.

 

"He doesn't smile much, does he?" asked the man, his brown eyes swirling with something akin to understanding. 

 

"He has dimples," Mrs. Beck answered with a tentative smile, "He doesn't like them very much. Are you his teacher for the year?"

 

"Oh, no! Sorry if that's the impression I gave off," laughed the man, "I was just dropping off my son, Cyrus."

 

* * *

 

 

Five-year-old Cyrus Goodman wiggled in his plastic, yellow chair, anxious to go home to his parents. He had been dropped off at a place he'd never been to, he had been forced to sit at a table full of kids he didn't know, and when he had reached for his favorite-color crayon he had been laughed at.

 

"That's a  _girl's_ color," squealed the blond, pigtailed girl sitting behind him. " _Cyrus likes girl colors_!"

 

The two girls beside her shrieked with laughter, and Cyrus stuffed the chubby little hand that he had been reaching with away from the bucket, and deep into his coat pocket. He wiggled his nose in a sniff, confused tears pushing past his lids and running steadily down his cheeks. He  _liked_ the color pink. And, and, and his mommy had said she liked that color too, and, and, and his daddy had said he thought pink was a nice color, and, and, and-

 

"Hey!" shouted a little boy from the table in front of him. He was turned around in his yellow chair, and making very angry eyes at the three girls sitting two tables away. 

 

"You made him cry, didn't you? That's not very nice! I'm telling on you!"

 

The girls were no longer laughing, and sure enough, the angry-eyed boy was marching towards their distracted teacher in the doorway.

 

Cyrus blinked after him, quite stunned at the display. The three girls must have been as well, for they were quietly watching him march. The angry-eyed boy tugged at their teacher's pant leg, and Mrs. Zhang startled before looking down from her conversation with a newly arrived parent. She knelt down, and the students watched as their teacher listened patiently to the boy's words. Mrs. Zhang gave him a kind smile and took him by the hand, guiding him across the classroom.

 

"You did the right thing, Jonah Beck. I'm very proud of you," said their teacher, sitting him back in his chair.

 

 _Jonah Beck_ , mouthed Cyrus.

 

* * *

 

 

It was Snack Time, and the Kindergarteners were now allowed to freely walk around the classroom. Jonah had made no friends, because every time a peer had smiled his way he would simply stare in return. In fact, not only had Jonah made no friends, but he had also made three enemies. The girls he had tattled on had declared him mean and didn't talk to him all day. So, Jonah remained at his table for Snack Time, consumed in loneliness. The boy was nibbling at an apple, when another little boy noisily dragged a chair next to him. After getting the chair settled, the little boy crawled onto it, carefully placing his drink on the table.

 

"Hi," said the boy shyly, looking down at his juice box, before quickly glancing at Jonah.

 

"Hi?" said Jonah, his surprise forming his voice into a question. "I'm Jonah. What's your name?"

 

"Jonah. I-uh-I mean, Cyrus! Your name's Jonah! Jonah Beck!", said the boy in separate shrieks.

 

Jonah's lips twitched. "You're weird."

 

Cyrus' bottom lip trembled, and Jonah scrunched his petite nose. "Don't cry, Cyrus. What's wrong?"

 

"You called me a name," said Cyrus, sniffing slightly. 

 

Jonah blinked at the boy. His lips twitched again. "Weird is gnarly."

 

"Gnarly?"

 

"Gnarly," Jonah nodded, biting into his apple, and watching Cyrus' frown deepen. The boy in front of him was very funny. "We're friends?"

 

"Really?" gasped Cyrus, who broke into a trembling smile.

 

Jonah heaved out a cough; he had almost choked on a bite of apple, because  _oh wow_ , even his mommy had never smiled so pretty.

 

* * *

 

 

"Jonah Beck," whispers Cyrus during Group Circle. "Jonah Beck, you like my smile lots, don't you? Is that why you almost died?"

 

Mrs. Zhang flips a page in the picture book and shows it to her cross-legged students, and Jonah frowns at the page then frowns at the boy beside him.

 

"You...can just call me Jonah?"

 

Cyrus gave him three fast nods, before leaning toward a classmate with a head of curly hair, and whispering, "Did'ja hear that? Jonah Beck said we can just call him Jonah."

 

The girl didn't even look away from Mrs. Zhang as she pushed Cyrus' face away.

 

"Your smile's nice," Jonah said quietly, and Cyrus grinned.

 

* * *

 

 

"Jonah," Cyrus yawned, crawling onto his cot. "Jonah, will you smile, please? You never smile."

 

"No," said Jonah, picking at his pillow. "I can't."

 

"You can't smile?", cried Cyrus, and the girl to his left shushed him. 

 

"I don't like it," huffed Jonah, turning away from the boy. "There are holes in my cheeks."

 

Cyrus' face fell into a deep frown, before the boy dropped onto his hands and knees. Quietly and precisely, the little boy crawled off of his cot, across the two feet of space separating him from Jonah, and onto his friend's cot. Jonah turned back around, furrowing his eyebrows at the new occupant of his cot.

 

"Cyrus,"  said Jonah, blinking at the sad brown eyes beside him, "This is my cot."

 

Cyrus responded by nuzzling into Jonah and wrapping his arms around the boy. Cyrus put his little chin on the boy's shoulder, sniffed in an attempt not to cry, and whispered brokenly, "I'm sorry you have holes in your cheeks, Jonah."

 

Jonah frowned harder, his throat suddenly sore. 

 

Then fingers flitted across his sides.

 

Jonah squeaked, before hissing, "Cyrus, let go."

 

"No," said Cyrus, and proceeded to wiggle his fingers under his friend's arms. "My dad tickles me to make me smile."

 

And Jonah could only hold it back for so long before he threw his head back and released peals of laughter. Their peers began to slowly rise from their cots, some of them stumbling over to the boys in confusion and others simply crying from being woken up. Mrs. Zhang stomped over to them, ready to reprimand them, but halted upon seeing Jonah's bright, _beautiful_ smile. God, the poor boy hadn't smiled all day.

 

" _Cy-Cyrus, please_ ," squealed the boy, batting at him furtively, before simply rolling them both over on the cot. He clasped Cyrus' tickling hands in his own, pinning them over Cyrus' head, and simultaneously pinning the weaker boy under him. Jonah mock-glared down at him, the traces of a smile still on his lips. Cyrus slipped a hand from under Jonah's grasp, and poked at the indentation in the boy's cheek.

 

"I like your cheek holes."

 

Jonah frowned immediately.

 

"Boys," said Mrs. Zhang, smiling wide, her left cheek baring a similar indentation. "They're called dimples."

 

* * *

 

Mrs. Beck and Mr. Goodman had become friendly acquaintances after dropping off their children, and thus had gone for a cup of coffee before deciding to pick up the boys at the same time. They stood by the small, wooden cubby holes in front of the glass door and clutched onto adolescent lunchboxes anxiously. They chatted good-naturedly amongst themselves until the glass door swung open, and excited Kindergarteners stumbled in from recess. As the crowd began to thin out, Mrs. Beck grinned upon seeing her son quietly talking to another little boy, their hands clasped and swinging absent-mindedly between them. 

 

"That's my son he's talking to," chuckled Mr. Goodman, and Mrs. Beck's smile brightened.

 

"Jonah, love," cooed the woman, shaking his Phineas and Ferb lunchbox in offering.

 

Jonah blinked up and spotted his mother, then widened his lips into a charming smile, a dimple poking into each cheek. Mrs. Beck collapsed to her knees, her mouth dropping open in awe, and her pupils swirling with unshed tears. This, of course, worried the little boy who stumbled over to her with haste, never letting go of Cyrus' hand until they had reached their parents. Mr. Goodman embraced his little boy and whispered, "Cyrus, did you make Jonah smile today?"

 

Cyrus simply pressed his face into his father's shoulder, embarrassed, and gave a small nod.

 

"Mommy," said Jonah, "are you okay?"

 

Mrs. Beck engulfed her son, rocking him slightly, before standing up and lifting him into her arms. "M-mommy...mommy just loves your smile, baby."

 

Jonah smiled again for her,  and when her knees began to shake, she put him down for his own safety.

 

"I haven't seen that smile in so long. What made you smile, love?"

 

"Cyrus," Jonah grinned at the boy next to him, and his mother immediately did the same. Cyrus flushed pink at all of the attention.

 

"Thank you," she said to the blushing little boy, her eyes shining, before grinning at Mr. Goodman. "We'd love to have him over. Whenever."

 

"Tonight?" Jonah sniffed with a pout, before nudging Cyrus to do the same. Cyrus, however, had already been pouting up at his dad.

 

"Fine," sighed Mr. Goodman, his smile giving him away. "In celebration, yeah? You two can have a sleepover."

 

The adults laughed upon watching their children's fake pouts fall away. Cyrus grasped onto Jonah's hand again, and Jonah entwined their fingers, his smile--and dimples--showing for all to see.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The first fic in series of fluffy fics! <3


End file.
